In My Hands
by itsyorukun44
Summary: Man it's been so long since I've uploaded a story. So here's Wolverine X Sabretooth. Like a compensation story with you know...sex. Its MA meaning not for kids :O


In My hands

Pairing: Wolverine X Sabretooth

"Get yer fuckin hands off me!" Wolverine cursed as he felt Sabretooth's massive grip on his neck. Sabretooth's sharp nails scratched his brother's thick neck while Wolverine writhed in his grasp. Wolverine tried to break free from the beast, but to no avail, Sabretooth's grasp got stronger. Wolverine grabbed the blonde beast's hairy arm but he felt another hand wrap around his neck. "Stop fighting it, Jimmy" Sabretooth whispered before he licked Wolverine's face. Wolverine head butted Sabretooth, which freed the oppressive grasp on his neck. Wolverine fell to his knees, gasping for air. His scars were healing up, but he needed to catch his breath. Wolverine extracted his claws and charged for Sabretooth, but Sabretooth dodged and punched Wolverine in stomach, causing him to fall on his fours.

"You bastard..." Wolverine muttered before he coughed blood up.

"You know you love the pain, Jimmy" said Sabretooth before he ripped Wolverine's mask off and pulled him by the hair to give him a rough kiss. Wolverine's eyes bulged as he felt Sabretooth's slimy tongue intrude his mouth. Wolverine tried to protest the kiss, but Sabretooth punched Wolverine again, knocking the wild man unconscious.

When Wolverine woke up, his costume was disrobed and he was naked. As consciousness started to return to him he felt hands rubbing his stomach, making him feel weird. He noticed that his stomach became extra sensitive after that bastard kept punching him.

"Wh-who's touchin me..." Wolverine uttered.

"Ahhh, welcome back. dear brother" Sabretooth crooned sadistically as his hands moved down to Wolverine's flaccid mass.

"You!" yelled Wolverine. "Ah ah ahhh, no sudden movements. After all, I hold your meaty cock in my hands and I can rip it right off if you don't act right" Sabretooth threatened.

Wolverine sat back in the chair and seethed in his anger. Sabretooth laughed at Wolverine's helplessness. Sabretooth then grabbed a band and tied it around the base of Wolverine's cock, so he couldn't cum. Wolverine's eyes widened as Sabretooth's tongue licked the erect mass. "Look's like you're enjoying this" said Sabretooth while his tongue swirled around the plump shaft. "...Fuck off..." said Wolverine before he felt Sabretooth punch his stomach forcefully. Wolverine moaned in agony feeling the pain return. "Ahhh yes, it seems you respond best to pain. Especially your big friend down here. It's drooling Wolvie, didn't know you were such a masochist?" Sabretooth teased the hunk before he rubbed the sensitive abs.

Sabretooth then wrapped his lips around Wolverine's cock head and slowly took the cock in, just to see Wolverine cringe in pleasure. "Fuck, won't you suck it already?" Wolverine yelled. "Now now Jimmy-" said Sabretooth before Wolverine placed his hand on Sabretooth's head. "It's Logan, got it? Enough of this Jimmy shit!" said Wolverine before he shoved Sabretooth's head down so he could suck him off. Sabretooth gagged, before he pushed Logan's hand away. "I got this, now sit back" Sabretooth assured Wolverine before he took the entire cock inside of his mouth and started to deep throat Logan. Wolverine moaned feeling Sabretooth's mouth around his dick. His mouth felt comfortable and more lubricated than any female that he'd been with before.

Sabretooth's hands started to play with Logan's pecs while he sucked his brother off. The rough, manly hands caressed and fondled the soft pecs, making Logan moan in pleasure.

"What's the fuckin deal, Vic? I thought you hated my guts?" Wolverine asked him, before he felt Sabretooth pinch his nipples roughly, shutting Logan up. "Just shut up and enjoy this, Logan" said Sabretooth before he got up and stripped.

Sabretooth then knocked Logan off the chair so he could be on his back. "Fuck!" Wolverine cursed before he looked up and saw Sabretooth standing in front of the light. His body looked so ripped and furry. His abs were tight and covered with a light layer of yellow hair while his chest had a fuller patch of blonde hair. His cock was leaking over Logan's throbbing mass. Logan stared in amazement and bewilderment at his brother. Sabretooth then got ontop of Logan and started to frot with him. He wrapped both of his strong, barbaric arms around Logan and held him while he frotted. Sabretooth moaned while he rubbed his bigger and thicker cock with Logan's. Logan looked at Sabretooth and wondered why he was doing all of this?

Logan then felt Sabretooth's hands grasp and play with his bubble butt while they frotted. The two drooling shafts rubbed with each other and the scent started to turn Logan on. Sabretooth then bit down on Wolverine's neck as he moved, making Wolverine yell out in passion. "Shiit!" Wolverine growled as he started to feel a hot, burning sensation in his chest. Was he honestly enjoying this sensation? While women made him feel dominant and in charge, this first time being with a man, made him feel a different passion. He felt more barbaric and primal. The contact of his pecs to Victor's, the rubbing of their cocks, the rough and meaty hands on his ass, all of these sensations started to unlock a side of Wolverine he had never thought existed. Sabretooth could tell that Logan started to like this. "My my, Wolverine is it me or do I sense that you don't detest this? " asked Sabretooth before he stopped frotting. "Why'd you stop!" Wolverine asked angrily before be felt a sharp pain go down his leg.

"What the fuck's your problem, you prick?" Wolverine yelled before he felt another sharp pain come up the other leg.

"Just engraving my love for you, dear brother" Sabretooth said before he started to lick the cut he produced.

The hairy beast groaned as Sabretooth ran his wet tongue up the fresh cut. He savored every drop of life essence produced by his brother before he got to Logan's balls. "Look at these balls, so big for a little man" Sabretooth teased before he took the entire ballsac inside his mouth and started to fondle them with his tongue, causing Wolverine to lean his head back in ecstasy. He placed his hand on the blonde gruff's hair and rubbed it while Sabretooth sucked on his balls. "Ahhh shit Vic...that feels...good.." Logan crooned, pleasing the blonde. Logan's pleasure was soon thrown off when his legs were spread open and he was on his back. His pink hole was up in the air for Sabretooth.

'Wow, I bet it smells great!" said Sabretooth before he bent his head down and nuzzled his nose in Wolverine's ass getting a full scent of the masculinity emanating from his ass. "Ahhh yeah...the scent of a fuckin beast" Sabretooth growled before he licked Wolverine's pucker slowly, causing Wolverine's body to tremble. "Aha, your most sensitive area I see?" Sabretooth cooned before he placed the tip of his tongue at his ass and drove his tongue inside. "FUCK!" shouted Wolverine. Sabretooth continued lubing the seductive bud. He swirled his tongue inside Logan's ass, savoring the taste of his brother, as well as playing with Wolverine's nuts. After Logan's ass was fully lubed, Sabretooth laid back on the ground, cock standing proud, and gazing intensely at Wolverine.

"You're kidding me right?" Wolverine asked.

"You have legs, move your ass over and sit on it" Sabretooth yelled as his sharp finger pointed to the thick mass. It had the girth of a soda can and the foreskin covered most of his cock head. Eleven raw inches of meat anticipated it's release. "C'mon move it already"

"Don't have a fuckin fit, I'm coming" Wolverine muttered while he crawled to Sabretooth.

Wolverine got up and squatted, positioning Sabretooth's cock at his bud, and proceeded to sit on it. Sabretooth watched as Wolverine slowly took his cock in. "Heh, if you can take a a gunshot to the chest, then a torpedo in the ass should be a breeze" Sabretooth teased. "Fuck off" Wolverine moaned. The more he took in, the more riled up he became. This huge, slobbering dick was penetrating his ass. It made him angry and exhilirated at the same time. Sabretooth, however, was growing tired of Wolverine's slow intake. He placed his meaty hands on Wolverine's shoulders and pushed him down all the way to his thick nuts. "Damn it!" Wolverine cursed, as his eyes watered. "I know you're not about to cry on me? The invinicble beast?" Sabretooth teased. "You bastard, you just shoved your dick in my ass, I'm not gonna have a fuckin smile, you cunt!" Wolverine shouted violently. He felt embarrassed that this pain felt good. It hurt him to admit that he loved this degradation.

"Heh, I know your cock is in fuckin heaven" said Sabretooth before he grabbed Wolverine's plump dick with his sweaty hands, making Wolverine's hair stand up.

"Let go of me!" Wolverine said before he felt Sabretooth thrust up.

"Nah, I wont" said Sabretooth before he started to fuck the brute. One hand was gripped firmly on Logan's shoulder, while the other jerked the veiny meat.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" thought Wolverine as his mind was enslaved to this rush. His whole body was the hottest fire in the world. His face was red as Sabretooth stared right into his eyes. The room was thick with their manly stench and the sounds of sex.

"Ay, why won't you say anything? All you can do is moan" Sabretooth teased.

"I...thought y-you liked mo..ooanning!" moaned Wolverine before he was pushed face down.

"Yeah, but I just wanted you to say that" said Sabretooth before he could pound Wolverine like he needed.

Sabretooth growled as he pounded the shit out of Wolverine. Logan cried in pleasure as he felt every inch invade his anal canal. Sabretooth loved this domination of his brother. He looked and saw Logan's face smushed enough to see his shame, but not enough to hide his embarassment. Wolverine's cock started to hurt. That ban around the base of his mass was becoming a pain. In other words, Logan needed to get his rocks off. "Take it off" Wolverine uttered. "What?" Sabretooth asked before he knew exactly what was going on. "No, you'll ruin the fun!" said Sabretooth as he started to grind his cock in, rubbing Wolverine's prostate making his cock ache even more. "You..bastard! Take it off!" Wolverine pleaded. Sabretooth then pulled out of Wolverine. "WHAT!" Logan shouted. "I think I'll just jerk this one out, you can go" said Sabretooth as he started to stroke his meat fast.

"Fuck no!" said Wolverine before he grabbed Sabretooth by the throat with one hand and pulled out his blades with the other.

"Why so fiesty? I thought you didn't like this?" Sabretooth asked.

Wolverine slammed him against the wall, holding the blade at his neck. "Shut up! You are gonna fuck me! I don't give a rats ass about what I said, you are gonna pound me!" Wolverine threatened.

"Okay, okay just let go! I'll give you what you want" said Sabretooth smiling before Wolverine punched his jaw. "Was that necessary, dear brother?"

"Just fuck me already!" Wolverine yelped.

Sabretooth then picked up Wolverine and pushed him down on his cock balls deep, making Wolverine howl in pleasure. "See, I have awakened the inner beast-" said Sabretooth before Wolverine kissed him roughly. Sabretooth closed his eyes as he held onto his brother and fucked him. "Fuck me harder" said Wolverine, as he felt Sabretooth speed up. "Tell me how much you love this, brother" Sabretooth yelled as he pounded him harder. "Fuck, man yer breakin my fuckin back, Ahhh fuck!" howled Wolverine as his grip on Sabretooth got harder. "Yeaah man scratch me!" Sabretooth asked. He felt Wolverine's nails dig into his back while he fucked him. Sabretooth's nails scratched Wolverine's back as he felt himself come close to his climax.

"Wanna cum?" Sabretooth asked, feeling his cock twitch.

"DO IT!" Wolverine yelled

Sabretooth yanked the band from Wolverine's cock, causing Wolverine's ass to tighten up.

"Fuuuuuuuckk!" yelled Wolverine and Sabretooth in unison as they shot their thick globs of cum.

Both men came for what felt like hours to them. When the finished emptying their buckets of white gold, Sabretooth pulled out of Wolverine and sled down the wall into a puddle of their cum. Wolverine laid on the ground next to Sabretooth before he blacked out from the orgasm. Sabretooth looked over and saw Wolverine passed out. He scooped the cum up with two fingers and placed it in his mouth before he picked up Wolverine and gave him a cum covered kiss. He laid down next to Wolverine and sighed. "Love you brother..." said Sabretooth before he went to sleep. For that one night, he was able to hold Wolverine in his hands, which to any mutant or man was an accomplisment in itself. Now he just had to figure out how he could do it again...

End?


End file.
